A Christmas Carol, Starring Yaten
by retardedo
Summary: Ok, it's too late for Christnas bit oh well. A Chrismas Carol, Yaten stlye!! PLZ R&R!
1. Part One

A Christmas Carol, starring Yaten!!!!  
  
I was going to put finish this before Christmas, but I couldn't think. So this is just for the fun of it. Still not finished..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Charles's Dickens story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part One  
  
It was Christmas Eve. outside was terribly cold, sprinkling with tiny fresh snow. But people did not mind it, for they were celebrating, singing Christmas carols, sliding across the glass-like lake, and... HITTING EACH OTHER WITH ROCKS COVERED WITH SNOW!!!!! Ahem, anyway, it was a glorious night, except for one particular person.  
  
"TAIKI!!! SEIYA!!! Your forms need to be sighed and filed! I already did mine," replied a very unhappy camper, Yaten.  
  
"Awww, Yaten. No needs to wet your pants, the forms are not due until next week," Seiya complained to his brother.  
  
"Any way, there's a party going on at Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru's mansion. Everyone else is there," said Taiki.  
  
"Parties!! Bah! Humbug!!!!!" Yaten mumbled. "You're not going anywhere, until these forms are completed. The sooner, the more money we'll have to pay our rent." (AN: I don't know what the heck I'm talking about, but that's the only thing I could think of.)  
  
Seiya couldn't help himself but let his fake anger out to make Yaten more fed up, "You're a big, fat loser, Yaten! Your sooo mean, all I wanted to do is spend time with odango and the others, and all you ever you do is be all paranoid about stupid, crap forms!! Goodbye Yaten, and God, oh God, bless you!!!!!" Seiya turned around snorting and ran out through the door.  
  
Yaten's head turned purple and shook with fury. Before seeing him blow up, Taiki shortly went after Seiya to the Christmas party.  
  
"FINE!! I DON'T NEED YOU!! WHO CARES ABOUT YOU ANYWAY!! BAH, HUMBUG!!!!!!" Yaten shouted like a hi-wired broke toy drummer boy.  
  
The employees sank in their chairs with fright. Yaten turned toward them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL YOU STARING AT! YOUR ALL FIRED, FIRED, FIRED, AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! BAAAHHHHHH!!!!! HUMBUGHUMBUGHUMBUG!!!!! FIRED! NOW GET THE HELL OUT AND REMEMBER THE FORMS!" spraying spit came flying out of his mouth.  
  
In seconds he was yelling at no one. He splashes water on his face from all the heat of anger, unfortunately, it was icy cold. Yaten shook his face like a drenched dog, while yelling at the same time, "BBBAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (He's starting to sound like a sheep!).  
  
Suddenly, someone came in. It was Minako!  
  
Minako skipped towards him and said, "Hello, my sweet Yaten-poo! Spending here all by yourself?? Come to the party with us!!!!"  
  
Yaten was still fired up, but kept his calm around her because he knows how she acts if he blows up in front of her. "Don't have the time, Minako.." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But Yaten, everyone misses you, and oh, look!! You have lots of presents!!!" She clapped her hands gaily.  
  
Yaten slammed his fist on the desk, almost doing a karate-chop.  
  
"I'M SOOOOO SORRY, BUT IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I'VE HAD LOTS OF WORK TO DOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted, nostrils flaring in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out....  
  
Minako's bottom lip quivered, on the verge of Niagara Falls. "Ohhh, Yaten!!! You're so mean!!!!!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she rushed out the door.  
  
Yaten glared at the door she went through. Then he put his coat on, and left the building.  
  
There was some group of people singing merrily by the road. Yaten shoved them, knocking a few, while muttering, "Freakin' people. Won't they ever learn?"  
  
He went on the front of the front of his house's door, walking up the stairs when he heard an eerie voice, "Yaaaaaaateeeeeeeennn..."  
  
"What the.?" He then saw a face appear on the knocking platform, a ghostly one. "Yaaaaaaaateeeeennn...." then it disappeared!  
  
Yaten stared at it, but not a bit scared. If it came again, he was ready to punch it. The face even looked like Haruka's.  
  
He opened the door and went in. Taking off his coat, he sat in a couch next to a crackling fire. Then, he heard it again.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaateeeeeeeennnn...."  
  
Yaten sprinted up and yelled "Who's there?! Show yourself, or I'll rouse you out with Sensitive Inferno!!!"  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a minute! I have a World Shaking, too ya know."  
  
".Haruka? Why are you here, painted in white, and covered in chains?"  
  
"I dunno, some guy told me to, and deliver a message."  
  
Yaten slapped his hand to his face, slowly dragging it off while saying, "Verrry well. Say what you've got."  
  
"Ahem. Yaaateeenn.yoouuu've beeeen hoorrribbllee aaafteeer thessse sevvverrral yeeeeaaarrrss oooof Christmmmasssss..noooowww I waaaarrn yooou off thhheeese threeee spiiiritssss off Chrrristmas...thheee firstttt ooonnne wiiill cooome at teeeeen ooooooo' clloooock..bewwarrrreeeee..bewwwwwaaarrreeee..beeeewwwaarrrrree...beeewware. .beeewwwarrreee...." And she disssaaappeeared I mean, disappeared!!  
  
Yaten made a weird face and dranked a gulp of eggnog. Haruka suddenly appeared again. "Oh, and can I have some? My throat hurts."  
  
Yaten spat in Haruka's face by the sudden movement, gagging. "OUT!"  
  
She jumped out the window and floated away...  
  
He wiped his mouth, mumbling, "I always knew she was crazy."  
  
At 10 o' clock, Yaten forgot the spirit, and just went to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Yaten mumbled and threw the covers over his face.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Yaten jumped out of bed. Grabbing his rifle, he called out, "Who goes there?"  
  
It was a ghostly figure of Setsuna! "Put that down.you'll do no violence here."  
  
He threw it down. "Oh, and I suppose you're one of the spirits?"  
  
"I'm the spirit of Christmas past.."  
  
".."  
  
She continued. "Come and see your past in Christmas time." she whisked out her garnet staff, and opened a portal. A big flash shone through the room..  
  
Then they came into a scene where a bright warm room, filled with a feast, children, and adults, are having the time of their lives.  
  
"How did we get here?" demanded the sour guy.  
  
"Just look."  
  
He saw a little girl with flaming long red hair. "Where's Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya???" said little Kakyuu.  
  
"They are outside playing," said her mother.  
  
"Oh.I'll go check them out."  
  
The room suddenly changed into the snowy road outside the building.  
  
There were some little kids having a snowball fight.  
  
"Yaten, do you see that small child in the corner of the house?" Setsuna pointed.  
  
"You mean the one that looks like a ball, curled up? Yeah, he looks like a dork that way,"  
  
".that is you.."  
  
Yaten almost slipped.  
  
Little Seiya was having a snowball fight with some other kids. Little Taiki was making the fort. Little Yaten's eye's gleamed with spitefulness and anger. Little Seiya ran by little Yaten, and little Yaten stuck his leg out, while little Kakyuu came out.  
  
Little Seiya tripped over it and fell face down in the snow! Little Taiki and little Kakyuu ran towards him. They helped little Seiya, and he cried like it was the end of the Kinmoku.  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted.  
  
Ok..tell me what ya think! There will be more soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
ss 


	2. Part Two

A Christmas Carol, Starring Yaten!!  
  
By Moon Venus-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Charles's Dickens story!  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
After the incident, Little Kakyuu turned to Little Yaten. "Yaten, how rude of you!!! What did Seiya ever do to you?!" she pouted. "Go apologize!!"  
  
"Yes Princess…."  
  
Yaten walked over to Seiya and Taiki, but instead, he threw a snowball at Taiki, and jumped over Seiya. Before he can get yelled at again, he ran away.  
  
Suddenly, Setsuna waved her wand again, and the place dissolved into back in Yaten's room.  
  
Yaten was laughing hysterically, "That was the BEST!!!Hahaa….that was the only time I got revenge…."  
  
Setsuna gave him an icy glare, which really scared Yaten.  
  
"That was to show you what damage you've done in the early years of your Christmas days! And still, right now, you've never changed. SHAME!!!" she bellowed.  
  
Yaten scrambled away. "You-y…stay away, spirit of Christmas past freak!!!"  
  
Setsuna still stared at Yaten. She slowly settled her staff on the floor and whispered, "Remember…"  
  
With a wave, she vanished in thin air!  
  
He stared at the spot where Setsuna used to be, mouth slightly open. Then he grabbed his carton of eggnog and drank it. "With the hell's wrong with me?"  
  
He got into his bed, but he was WIDE awake. His only companion to sleep with is his specially made rifle. He tucked it in (hahahaha) and plopped his tiny head on his overstuffed pillow.  
  
About 38 min later.  
  
"YO WASSUP."  
  
Yaten scrambled out of bed, got his rifle, and blasted at his visitor.  
  
It went right through it!  
  
Makoto gave him a loser sign with her hand.  
  
"So like, I'm like the spirit of Christmas present, and here to show you what's gonna BE like this morning!" Makoto talked like she was all getto.  
  
Yaten stomped in fury. "WILL YOU FREAKS STOP BUGGING THE F*** OUT OF ME, AND LEAVE ME BE!!"  
  
Makoto acted like she didn't hear him. "Yeah, so like, I'm gonna take you to SEE whats gonna happen, yeah!"  
  
With that, she grabbed him, and threw him out of the window.  
  
He landed with a THUMP, and opened his eyes to curse at the karate woman, but everything had changed.  
  
It was a brisk morning, and people were all cheery and bustling about. The ground glittered with fresh snow and the birds chirped wildly.  
  
"Where...I'm I?" he asked.  
  
"You like, I'm mean, were like, in the morning!" Makoto appeared beside him.  
  
"But how can it be morning already?! It's only about 10:30 P.M!" Yaten looked at his watch.  
  
"Ha…man, some dork you are. Just follow me," She led him through the streets.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Let's just, like, find out and see, yaw?" she put out a sarcastic tone.  
  
Yaten grumbled something about a way to kill the spirit.  
  
They soon stood in front of a large apartment.  
  
"This is Seiya and Taiki's," said Yaten.  
  
"Yaw, you've figured it out already? Congratulations!!" Makoto snapped her fingers, and they magically appeared inside!  
  
They saw Seiya and Taiki with all the inner scouts. (Don't worry, they're not poor.)  
  
"This is going to a great Christmas today!" Ami said.  
  
"Yes…but, I think it would be much better with Yaten…if he didn't have such a lonely heart and lived in another place…" Taiki said.  
  
Everyone was silent for a couple seconds.  
  
Minako sniffed. "My Yaten…"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR YATEN!" Yaten shouted, but no one could hear him except Makoto. (The spirit one).  
  
Suddenly Chibi Chibi came in with crutches. (Don't ask, she's the only one I could think of).  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi chibi!!"  
  
"What did she say?" Seiya asked.  
  
"She said that lets just have the best time today and hope the best for Yaten," Usagi translated.  
  
"Oh how sweet…now lets have the best Christmas feast ever!" Rei shouted.  
  
"Chibi chibi chibi chibi!!"  
  
"What did she say?" Seiya asked again.  
  
"She said, 'And God bless us all, everyone!" Usagi translated again.  
  
Yaten almost sniffed for sadness but didn't. Makoto sensed that.  
  
They both suddenly went back to Yaten's room.  
  
"So, you see, like, everyone loves you and cares for you, dude! You GOTTA get it through your arrogant head!!" Makoto said.  
  
"Oh, just leave me be. I need to go to sleep." Yaten grumbled.  
  
Makoto threw him a pitiful look and whispered, "Remember..." and she vanished.  
  
"Oh crap, not with the stupid remember thing…they must have copied it from the Lion King," Yaten said to himself as he climbed into his bed. But later, he kept on thinking what the spirit of Christmas present showed him.  
  
Okay, that's all for part One…please e-mail!! 


End file.
